1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an overlook sewing machine, and more particularly relates to an overlook sewing machine having an operating device for switching a movable cutter of the sewing machine between an operative condition in which the movable cutter cooperates with a fixed cutter to cut a work while the work is being stitched and an inoperative condition below a needle plate in which the movable cutter is held at standstill with respect to the fixed cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
conventional overlook sewing machine, it is necessary required to switch the movable cutter between the operative condition and the inoperative condition by manually holding and turning the cutter holder 180.degree. with respect to the fixed cutter against a spring action which . is normally applied to the cutter holder. This switching operation is very troublesome. Moreover, even when the movable cutter is switched to the inoperative condition from the operative condition, the cutter unnecessarily removes when the sewing machine is driven.